The Zombies
by Laengruk10001
Summary: After the apocalypse had an apocalypse, nothing would ever be the same gain until one day when two friends, a cat and a fish, have to unite to save the world from the apocalypse to end all apocalypse and uncover the dark secrets behind the Elmore ruins in... The Zombies.


**Hello TAWOG fans and welcome to what is expected to be my first parody story. Now what this parody story is meant to do is make fun of the zombie stories here on this category mainly because we got to much of them and let's face it, most of us are getting tired of seeing the same old thing. So, this story is meant to represent how ridiculous and ludicrous we're being with this whole zombies trend. Come on guys, just because The Walking Dead is doing it doesn't mean you can do it too. Now don't hate on me for this, but personally I think the show's overrated and don't say things like 'watch the show' or 'you're an idiot' because I actually did play The Walking Dead video game and I mean the Telltale Games one, not that terrible rushed out Activision one. I'm currently into season two of the game and have already completed season one. Talk about a downer ending in season one, but then again I've seen worse in other games like in Bioshock. Anyway, on with the show.**

"Funny thing, huh. The nice guy and the tough guy, the brains and the brawn, the nerd and the tough kid, and the weak and the muscles. Great, now I have you all thinking that mixing this up and combining it all together seems like a bad recipe, a bad combo but I would beg to differ from my own view. The kid sitting right next to me was a fish named Darwin. There's nothing really much to say about him except that he's a good kid. He's alright to me, but there are times that I feel that he should really know what the world looked like outside the community. I'm not trying to say that I would purposely hurt him and even if I did, I was just trying to show him the cruel nature of reality. Great, I did it again. Now you're thinking that I'm being too harsh and irrational. Well you're probably right about that. I'd give you that one, but that is because while he was all cozy and safe in his little den, I was busy doing some jobs in my teens and when I was an adult I was drafted into 'community service' they called it. More like a draft than a community service, but then again it wasn't that bad when it comes to thought due to outstanding moments. If I had to pick the most outstanding moment of the job, it was actually running into that cute peanut girl. Boy, was she a beauty. and I really mean it. What? You don't believe me? Fine, looks like I'll tell you what she was like. Lets say she had the face of an angel who came from the heavens, looking for lost souls by luring them with the most angelical voices that you'll ever hear in your lifetime, attracting them like fish to grub, answering her prayers for the gods to give back her wings. Her breathe, like a trap set for a confused, poor soul or a siren's song that lures sailors to their impending doom. So tempting her ocean breeze, so enticing the sandy shores. Pretty soon came my time to leave her, leave the shore to continue my miserable life. Well, that is until one day, everything changed. How bad was it? Let's just say it was too much for me to handle that day that I decided from there that I would leave service on short notice, effectively making me AWOL. That was not much of a problem... til now." Gumball stopped the car as he came upon a military convoy with M4 carbines aimed directly at him and Darwin.

"Come out with your hands up,Watterson and we won't have to authorize deadly force." From their tone and words, Gumball knew what would happen if he did surrendered. They would take him in, have him court martial, Darwin gets taken away while he is either executed or sent to jail. The latter would seem like the better option except in this type of time the prisoners are more violent and are even more willing to 'pop your cherry'. Imagining the thought of that sent a chill through Gumball. _"Hell no." He thought. _Gumball stepped hard on the right pedal, making them go faster than their previous average speed down the lone road. "Gumball, what are you doing?!"

"We're going."

"Going where?!" Darwin shrieked. "Going sky high!" Darwin screamed as they drove onto the ramp the military stupidly forgot to remove and they're quickly launched into the air. There, they freeze framed and at the right moment the title "**The Zombies**" appeared right in front of them.

"Dude, what is that?!" Darwin said, confused and terrified. "Wait for it." Gumball replied and he was right to as they drove through the words, breaking it into millions of tiny fragments.

**And there's your first look at the story. This is technically the prologue I apologize to some of you that this is short for a prologue, but don't worry I promise the story will be entertaining for you guys. Also, I'm going to come out and say it... The Amazing World of Gumball is overrated. Why? Will look at the authors we currently have here and look at how the show and then look at the other shows. It's strange that this show isn't as popular as Adventure Time and Regular Show and I have a theory: this show is meant for kids who like sitcoms because that is what this show is, a sitcom and from that theory, I realize that there is nothing special worth saving this show if it were getting canceled. Why? Because there's not anything remotely 'amazing' about the world of Gumball. I mean, what would happen if a newcomer of a show came and said 'Oh boy, this show is going to be fun!' only to realize that it's a generic family sitcom. The problem is that my only favorite episodes out of the whole show were "The Tape" and "The World". The problem there is that those are SEASON TWO episodes! There were no standout season one episodes because the episodes were generic ideas. The only way that would've made the show and the world 'amazing' is if it focused more on the kids and try to be more creative like in some parts of some episodes instead of focusing on the boring aspects of a dysfunctional family life like in most shows which has gotten stale.**

**Want to know more thoughts? Join me on my new segment called "Beta Analysis" which will replace the opening author's note or at least be part of it. I would choose the latter. More discussion on the topic above will be disclosed in the next "The Grand Life" chapter: The Memorial. Unfortunately, it might not get posted this week due to me getting the Mass Effect Trilogy. I'm currently into Mass Effect 2. How did the first Mass Effect hold up? Let's say if you want the game, just get it and don't expect much from it because in the end you can transfer your character over to the second game.**


End file.
